Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical lens assembly and an imaging lens module. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an optical lens assembly and an imaging lens module for a portable electronic device.
Description of Related Art
With the popularity of personal electronic products and mobile communication products having camera functionalities, such as smart phones and tablet personal computers, compact imaging lens modules are in popular. The demand for compact imaging lens modules with high resolution and high image quality has also been increasing significantly.
A light blocking sheet is used to block unnecessary lights in the imaging lens module. However, a fake lens flare is still existed due to the limited light blocking effect of the current light blocking sheet under a high-intense light source.
In general, the light blocking sheet within the imaging lens module is disposed between two adjacent lens elements. However, both the connecting structure between the two adjacent lens elements and the engaging structure between each of the lens elements and the light blocking sheet are unstable so that the lens elements and the light blocking sheet are always deformed when an external force is applied.